Tough Love
by pinkcatsfromouterspace
Summary: Ziva has a mission to fufill, but it means giving up her team  for them to be safe. She risks everything to protect what she loves. Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all the past reviews and alerts that I received in my last story! It inspired me to write another story! So as usual, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did, well... let's just say many things would have already happened.. Arghh! I can only wish!**

**Enough about me, onto the story!**

Tough Love

Chapter 1

Special agent Antony Dinozzo was already tired enough from working non-stop for two days trying to solve a case. The team had finally caught the perp and put arrested him. It was pouring heavily outside and Tony desperately wanted to go home, have a warm shower, order pizza and watch the Magnum P.I. weekend marathon. He looked up from his desk and saw probationary agent Ziva David starring into space. He noticed that recently, Ziva had been acting weird on their case. He shrugged it off at first as fatigue but soon, she was very spaced out and that nearly got her shot while chasing the perpetrator. He became worried then.

"Earth to Ziva? Are you there?" Ziva snapped out of her zoned out state then and replied saying, "Shouldn't you be at home with your new girlfriend Annabelle watching Magnum P.K. yes?" "Its Magnum P.I. and yes I should. But I observed for the past few days that you have been acting very strange. Is everything fine?" "None of your business Tony." She snapped back. "It is my business; I am your partner and your friend. If anything is wrong, I can help you." He replied. "I don't need your help, I'm just fine. The last time you helped me, you killed someone. Just go back home where your stupid blonde bimbo, Annabelle is waiting for you." He got as he knew she referred to the events leading to Somalia. Angered by this and flashed a last glare at her and left the squad room. Ziva sighed and headed back as well after Tony had left.

The next morning, Tony walked back into the squad room, late as usual but noticed that only Mcgee was there." Where's the bossman and Ziva Mcgoo?" As if on cue, Ziva and Gibbs walked down from Mtac. Ziva grabbed a letter from her desk and handed it to Gibbs saying, I am hereby tendering my resignation she said with a tear drop rolling down her eye. Tony's jaw dropped and Mcgee starred between Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.

_Fin_

**Cliff hanger 101! Stay tuned...**

**Please review as well! It's just that little box down there..**

**-Pinkcatsfromouterspace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading everyone! Now onto Chapter 2**

**I do not own anything as usual**

**This story is quite AU by the way**

**PS: The director is currently not in DC.**

Tough Love

Chapter 2

It has been approximately 5 days since Ziva left NCIS. The squad room became much quieter as everyone just did their jobs, no mocking, no teasing and no movie quotes from Tony. Down at Abby's lab, it was much quieter as Abby played softer music and she had lost the spark and passion in doing her work. Who could blame her, Ziva was her closest friend. Ducky stopped telling his life stories and had many quiet autopsies. Even Jimmy stopped smiling. Gibbs went for lesser coffee runs and Mcgee became much quieter than he already was. It was clear, everyone missed Ziva. But not as much as Tony, he would go home and drown himself in beer, he would get drunk and fall asleep while watching a movie with Annabelle who tried to tell him to get over Ziva.

The next day had been almost the same as well, except at 1500, the whole NCIS headquarters had a blackout. A voice out of somewhere said, "All those who did not work with Ziva David should get out of the building now before it gets very messy." The voice had a heavy Israeli accent to it. A few minutes later, the lights came back on and only the members of team Gibbs were left in the building. The man who spoke appeared "My name is Asaf Aarons and I am here to escort Ziva David. Speaking of which, where is she?" "She quit five days ago." Replied Gibbs. After a long pause "Liar." Asaf replied and another 5 men appeared behind him armed with machine guns. The whole team stepped back, Asaf said something in Hebrew to the men and they started firing shots. Fortunately, everyone managed to duck. Unfortunately, one of the bullets hit Abby in the thigh and she screamed in pain. Mcgee immediately ran to Abby and applied pressure on the wound and reassured her. Just at that moment, A gunshot was heard from behind and the bullet hit one of the men in the head. Asaf turned around to see Ziva in a sniper outfit aiming a pistol at his head, the remaining four men started to fire but Ziva expertly dodged all the bullets and leaped up and shot bullets that killed all the men. She landed behind Asaf and walked up to him while pointing a gun at his neck and said, "Tell Eli David that if he tries to touch this team again, I swear I will put a bullet through his head personally."

Asaf smirked and said, "You have it wrong Ziva, I am not here for Eli David." He whispered something into Ziva's ear and immediately her face paled. Asaf then walked off to the stairs and left the headquarters.

**Cliff hanger again!**

**Leave a comment if you want more!**

**Uh oh! I want some more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all reviews! Now, the moment you have been waiting for!**

**Ladies and gentlemen! Tough Love Chapter 3**

**As Usual, I do not own anything. (I'm sick of repeating this)**

Tough love

Chapter 3

Ziva was about to leave when Tony stopped her, "What the hell is going on Ziva?" Ziva sighed and said, "Its best you back off Tony. The same goes to everyone, do not try to contact me you will just put your lives in danger and you should really get Abby to a hospital quickly." After which, Ziva ran down the steps leading out of NCIS. Gibbs immediately yelled, "Someone! Call an ambulance quick!" Abby was turning paler by the second due to blood loss.

At Bethesda hospital, Abby was getting treatment for her wounds. Meanwhile, team Gibbs were discussing about that afternoon's events. "What should we do boss?" Tony asked Gibbs. "She told us to back off but I will not do just that. I'm the boss and no one tells me what to do." Tony put his hand in and asked, "Who's with me?" Gibbs put his hand in Mcgee put his hand in Ducky put his hand in Mcgee put in another hand for Abby and Palmer, reluctantly put his hand in.

**Its very short I know.**

**But on Microsoft word it looks like a lot**

**Anyways, leave a review in the innocent little box down there.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**-pinkcatsfromouterspace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

**Sorry that I have not updated in a super long time, I had tests to study for and the usual sickening lifestyle I had to attend to. I have been quite busy...**

**Like to thank, ShortSarcasm and earnemith for reviews I would like to thank my other readers too!**

**I do not own anything... One can only wish...**

**Now without further ado, ladies and gentlemen..**.

Chapter 4

4 months later...

Back at the bullpen, the team were still discussing on their action plan to try and help Ziva. Suddenly, Gibbs brought up something.

"I think we should abort this operation."

There was a moment of silence in the bullpen. Then Tony replied

"Why Boss? Don't you want to get Ziva back? Doesn't everyone want to see her again?"

"Dinozzo, calm down..."

"NO! I will not give up! If I have to do this on my own, I will, no matter what, I will not give up on Ziva!"

"Dinozzo! When Ziver wants to come back she will. For now, we have to leave her alone to gather her thoughts. When the time is right, she will come back again."

"Seriously? After 4 months boss? I won't stop until she comes back!"

With that, Tony stormed out of the bullpen, Tony had never done that before, at least not to Gibbs. Mcgee was in silence, Abby looked like she was about to cry, Ducky and Palmer both sighed.

"Back to work people. Business as usual." Said Gibbs.

Meanwhile, Tony took a drive out of the Navy Yard to cool down. He was much ticked at Gibbs for aborting the mission. He did not get it, why did Gibbs, the most fatherly person in Ziva's life have just given up on his "daughter". In the midst of his anger, he spotted a familiar silhouette in the darkness ( at the time it was 21.00) When the figure emerged out of the darkness, he saw it was the familiar Israeli beauty that had left NCIS 4 months ago, she was coming out of a 24 hour mini-mart with a bag of supplies. She got into her signature Mini Cherry Red Cooper and drove off. Tony stepped on the gas and followed her.

Ziva reached her destination and parked her car. Tony stayed in his car and observed her, she appeared to be waiting for someone, and a mystery man showed up and started talking to her

" Eli David wants his daughter to head back to where she belongs, Mossad agent Ziva David."

"You tell him to stop trying to contact me and keep his bloody hands off my team."

"You mean your Ex-team; we hear that you quit 4 months ago."

"To keep them safe that's why. You tell Eli David to back off and get out of my life."

The mystery man smirked and said, "We'll see about that.." Then he vanished into the night. Ziva sighed and headed back to her Cooper.

Tony stepped out of his car to catch her when he felt something hit him on the back of his head. His vision became blurry and then he blacked out.

The next day...

The elevators door dinged (as usual) and Gibbs strolled in with a cup of Starbucks (as usual) and noticed that Tony was not at his desk. He glanced at his signature orange watch and saw that it was already 11.00. They had no cases coming up and Gibbs asked Mcgee if he knew where his team member was. Mcgee shrugged his shoulders. At that time, Tony's girlfriend Annabelle walked into the bullpen, face stained with mascara, she walked up to Gibbs.

"I'm looking for Special agent Gibbs." She said through sobs

"That would be me." Replied Gibbs

"I received this note this morning in the mail."

Gibbs took the note and read it.

"Special agent Gibbs,

This letter is to inform you that we have special agent Antony Dinozzo in our hands, bring us Ziva David and we will hand him back."

Gibbs sighed and Annabelle replied

"Just find this Ziva girl and give her to them, I just want to see Tony again, that's all that matters." She said. She then ran out of the bullpen sobbing heavily.

"Typical bimbo." Replied Gibbs

"What do we do boss?" Questioned Mcgee

"NCIS does not negotiate. We will get him back ourselves."

Meanwhile on the other side of town...

When Ziva heard that Tony had got kidnapped, she was boiling with anger. She then decided, enough was enough, she would rescue Tony on her own and finish this mess once and for all. A sense of determination rose in her. She grabbed her ammo, one machine gun and 6 glocks, she dressed in a black tank top, black skinny's and wore combat boots. This was it.

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo!**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this story, thanks for all reviews. So here is chapter 5!**

**I do not own anything or anybody.**

Chapter 5:

"Whap!" The sharp pain was whacked across Tony's face. At that pain, Tony woke up and groaned. Where was he? He looked up and scanned his surroundings. He saw a door and a big monitor. He could draw that he was in a abandoned house of some sort. He could not remember anything until he saw a figure approach him. Suddenly, it all came back to him, he was following Ziva until he got knocked out and was brought here.

"I see you're finally awake special agent Dinozzo."

Tony's head snapped up to see the face Asaf, the guy whom a few months ago blacked out NCIS headquarters and threatened Ziva with something.

"What do you want Asaf?"

"I see you still have fond memories of our time together. Back to the point, I noticed that you were trailing Mossad agent Ziva David yesterday night..."

"What's your point Asaf?"

"You see, we are trying to get her to come back to Mossad for us, she is an invaluable asset to Mossad and we need her again for another mission."

"The last time you guys sent her for a mission, she nearly lost her life. You want her to go through that again?"

"We don't care how many lives are lost, as long as the mission is complete."

"You people are inhuman!"

"She is the daughter of Eli David. Of all people, she should understand the most."

"So Eli David is trying to get her back into Mossad."

"No, Eli David has retired; we want Ziva David to take over."

"Over my dead body." Boomed a voice over the speaker. That was followed by three gunshots. Asaf went to the big monitor in the room and switched it on revealing Ziva holding her machine gun and standing over Asaf's dead body guards.

"Hello Ziva."

"Come down here and face me."

"Duel accepted."

Asaf motioned for his bodyguards to release Tony and bring him down.

A few minutes later, Asaf was face to face with Ziva.

"Ready?" Asked Asaf armed with rifles he grabbed on the way down.

"Locked and loaded, lets rock and roll." Replied Ziva.

The gun battle then unleashed at full force. Tony had never seen Ziva fight with such fire, passion and fierceness before, rapidly changing ammos and firing rapid shots.

Asaf had got shot on the arm while Ziva got shot on her leg. Asaf dropped his riffle and said.

"The battle shall end here, but I have someone in my hands, someone you might know."

"I know who is that you scum. Release him now!"

"You know I can't do that, it would be too easy. How about a deal?" Said Asaf. He motioned for his men to bring Tony out of the darkness

"Tony!" Ziva yelled when she saw him

"What were you thinking? Following me! You could've got yourself killed!"

"Enough of the love birds, if you stay, I will allow special agent Dinozzo to leave. Deal?"

Ziva immediately nodded her head. Asaf motioned for his men to untie Tony.

"Ziva! You can't do this!" Exclaimed Tony

"America has made you weak Ziva, you let someone get the better of you." Said Asaf.

"I admit, my feelings have grown weaker, but I am perfectly fine with that, because I have a real family now and I... have found someone to love. And even though he is in love with someone else, I am willing to risk my life for him. This may be the last time I will ever see him so I would like to confess. I... I love you Tony."

"Revolting... Take her away."

"No! I am not leaving without you Ziva!"

"GO!" Yelled Ziva

Asaf's men dragged Ziva away as she let a teardrop roll down her face. She faked a smile at Tony and vanished into the darkness with Asaf's men.

Tony let tears leave his eyes.

"You heard her. Get out of my territory." Said Asaf.

Asaf pushed Tony out and slammed the door in his face.

Tony stood there, thinking about Ziva. He was determined to rescue her.

Now more than ever. Then, it began to rain.

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOYO!**

**This is already the sixth chapter I have certainly come a long way. TY TY TY TY TY to all my faithful readers. Love you all! *Gives Abby hug***

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 6:

She scanned her surroundings. She was in a dark room where she last remembered that she had been taken away by Asaf's men. She heard the door open. She tried to move her legs to stand up but she was chained to the floor with leg shackles and her hands were bound together with rope. Asaf stood in front of her. Ziva looked up.

"Hello my little assassin, you cost me three of my men you know."

"Oh, I'm so not sorry."

"Cut the sarcasm, will you come back to Mossad?"

"No."

"What can I do? I can't force you, but I can threaten you."

Ziva immediately snapped out of her tired, dehydrated and hungry state.

"If you still insist on saying no, I'll have no choice but to destroy NCIS and your team."

Ziva gave Asaf a sharp cold glare, "You keep your filthy hands of my team."

"Despite your fatigue you still have fire, I like my women with fire..." Sais Asaf as he caressed her cheeks.

Ziva spat in his face, "Keep your bloody hands off me."

Asaf wiped the spit away, "You still have the Mossad assassin spirit in you Ziva, I think Mossad would benefit after you take over."

"I already told you multiple times that I am not coming back to Mossad."

"You don't have a choice, if you don't want to; we have to make you..."

Ziva frowned and Asaf told his men

"Get the weapons ready, we are heading to NCIS to finish them."

Back at the empty (for some reason) NCIS headquarters

Gibbs and McGee were gearing up for the rescue mission when they heard the elevator doors ring and spotted Tony running into the bull pen.

"Tony! You're...okay?" Said McGee

"No time for explanations Mcobvious. Gibbs! We gotta do something! Ziva is..."

Gibbs raised his hand. "Do you hear that?"

Both agents turned their heads towards the stairs and saw Asaf walking up to the bullpen with 5 men and all were armed with machine guns.

"Hello agent Gibbs."

Back at the abandoned house.

Ziva was struggling with the ropes on her hand then she remembered she had a knife concealed in her boot. She was grateful for rule 9. She smiled at the thought and cut the ropes. She then crawled to the table where Asaf had placed the keys to her shackles. With much effort, she retrieved the key and unlocked herself from the chains. She stood up and ran out of the room with one destination in mind. NCIS headquarters. She remembered that her glock was confiscated by Asaf. She found the weapons storage and grabbed some ammo a couple of handguns, a revolver and a hand dagger. She ran with all her strength towards the NCIS headquarters.

**Reviews?**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the usual. I will try and extend the next chapter so keep checking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOM!**

**I'm baaack! This will be the seventh story in the Tough Love series, about 2 more chapters till the grand finale!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**I still do not own anything!**

**Chapter 7:**

The NCIS headquarters was now a complete mess, shattered glass pieces were all over the floor. Papers were flying all about. Team Gibbs (well at least part of team Gibbs) were all ducked down on the floor. Earlier, Asaf commanded his men to kill all the members of team Gibbs and the men fired rapid shots at the team. The team stood up again and a fierce gun battle began.

Ziva was running towards NCIS headquarters, at about 5km, Ziva was exhausted. She stood on the spot, huffing and puffing. "No" she thought, "I can't stop now, I must fight on for the sake of the people I love." She was running around a deserted area in town, no cars no busses but, Ziva spotted a midnight blue motorcycle parked by the side of the road she was on. She hopped on and zoomed off.

There was some bloodshed. Gibbs got hit on the arm by a bullet. The rest of team Gibbs were still carrying on the fight.

Ziva had arrived at the NCIS headquarters and she saw that a very fierce battle was going on upstairs. She quickly rushed up to rescue her team.

One of Asaf's men was standing over Tony with a Sig pointed to his head.

"Any last words?"

"He never has last words." Came a reply from behind the gunman, then, a gunshot was echoed throughout the bull pen. When the gunman collapsed, it revealed that Ziva had shot him.

"It has been a long time I shot someone on purpose." Said Ziva.

"How did you?" Started Asaf

"I have learnt well from Gibbs." Replied Ziva as she held up a knife.

"Rule 9, always carry a knife." Finished Ziva with a smile.

Asaf's men raised their weapons and directed it at her, Asaf held up his hand, signalling them to drop their weapons.

"Let's fight this out face to face."

"Ready when you are."

"Ziva!"Cried Tony

"Step back Tony, this is my battle. It's time to end this shit.'

Asaf was the first to start shooting, Ziva ducked. And from there the battle raged on.

Abby, Ducky and Annabelle were gathered outside NCIS when they heard what had happened. Unfortunately, someone had locked the front door to NCIS so they had no excess to the headquarters. They were trying to find an alternative entrance to NCIS.

"I think I should wait out here." Said Annabelle

"Why! Your boyfriend is in there fighting for his life. Shouldn't you be concerned?"Yelled Abby

"But I don't wanna die!"

"Fine, you can stay out here and act like the pathetic bimbo you are while we try to rescue your boyfriend for you!"

Back at the bullpen.

Ziva was panting and so was Asaf, they had all run out of Ammo and they resorted to a fist fight.

Ziva was bleeding in the nose and had a few bruises on her face which was also covered in dirt.

"I missed my Mossad days." Said Ziva

"Then come back." Replied Asaf

"I don't think so."

Asaf punched Ziva in the face and she kicked him back in the stomach. He grabbed Ziva and hit her 3 times on the stomach.

That knocked her out. She collapsed on the floor. Ziva tried to reach for her hand daggers but Asaf kicked her and stepped on her hand.

"ZIVA!" cried Tony

Gibbs, McGee and Tony all aimed their guns at Asaf; he grabbed Ziva's hair and pulled her head up and placed a hand dagger at her neck.

"You shoot, she dies."

The team lowered their weapons.

"Now my dear Ziva, come back to Mossad or witness the downfall of your team right here."

There was silence for a few minutes, then, Ziva spoke.

"Why should I go back? At Mossad, no one was my true friend, my true family but in NCIS, I have a real family for once in my life. One that is not broken and filled with sorrow, I can't erase the past memories, but I can live for the ones now."

With that, she snatched the hand dagger and kicked Asaf in the shin and stood up again. Asaf tried to charge at her but she dodged expertly and stabbed him in the back.

Asaf fell to the ground, stood over him with the dagger at his neck. Asaf remained breathing for a few seconds and then his chest stopped moving. Ziva smiled and dropped the dagger to the ground.

Abby and Ducky had found an alternative entrance and dashed up to the bullpen. Abby hugged McGee and Ducky, after noticing Gibbs's wound, went to treat it. Tony was smiling at the events happening in the bullpen. Ziva was staring at the body of Asaf.

"Ducky, here's a patient for you." Joked Ziva

At that time Annabelle rushed in and hugged Tony.

"Where's the bitch that got you into this mess? I'm gonna kill her!"

"That bitch would be me."Replied Ziva

"So you're the one who caused my Tony sleepless nights and worrying days."

"Yes, if I did that, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring those days back."

"Annabelle, knock it off..."

"Fine, count yourself lucky you whore."

With that, Annabelle went back to hugging Tony. Ziva shrugged and was about to walk out of the bullpen when Gibbs called out.

"Ziver! The door is always open for you to come back!"

She looked back to the bullpen and saw her team looking back at her.

"We'll see about that." She said with a smile.

Then she went down the stairs and out of the NCIS headquarters.

**Review now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings!**

**This is chapter number 8 in this series. One more chapter to the grand finale.**

**I would like to thank MegpieLovesTiva, earanemith and shortsarcasm for constantly reviewing!**

**I would also like to thank my other readers for reading and reviewing!**

**In Singapore, NCIS season 9 premiers in 16 days (I follow America's premier date.) Totally stoked for that.**

**Now without further ado...**

Chapter 8

Ziva turned on the shower and watched the water fill up her bath tub. She took a bottle of tropical scented bubble bath off her bathroom shelf. She filled it into the bathtub. She then proceeded to lather her hair with mango scented shampoo. She rinsed the foam off her hair, gathered it into a bun and stepped into the bathtub of hot water.

While in the bathtub, Ziva was thinking through about joining NCIS again. Should she do it? She remembered that she had admitted her feelings for Tony during the whole frenzy. She blushed at that thought. "He has probably forgotten, maybe I should just go back and pretend nothing happened." She moved that thought to the back of her brain and sank her body down into the tub.

At Tony's house...

Tony was thinking about what Ziva had told him. "I love you Tony." Kept on replaying in his head. When he was in trouble, he had heard from Abby that Annabelle rather not die and abandon him and Abby had told Tony to consider again why he was dating a person so uncommitted to him. He now pondered on the question Abby had asked him. "Why was he with Annabelle?"He sighed and went to bed.

The next day...

Ziva was having breakfast and she was preparing to head down to NCIS to join her team again. She was excited to be with the team again. She finished her breakfast hurriedly, took a quick shower, changed into some clothes and drove to the NCIS headquarters

Tony was starring at Ziva's desk until he heard a gruff voice saying, "Grab your gear, dead marine." Tony grabbed his backpack and so did McGee and they were headed out to start another regular day at work.

Ziva entered the bullpen to find it empty. So she went up to director's office.

Tony had come back with the team from the crime scene and saw Ziva at her desk playing with her phone with her legs crossed on her chair.

Tony immediately had a huge grin on his face at the sight of the Israeli beauty. He looked over to McGee who had a grin on his face as well. Then both of them felt something hit them on the back of their head simultaneously.

"What are you two doing standing on the spot like idiots? Get the evidence down to Abby now."

The two agents scurried down to Abby's lab, they knew better then to mess with their fearless leader.

Ziva turned and saw Gibbs grinning at her. Ziva walked over to him and asked,

"I was just up at the director's office requesting to join NCIS again and he said that I did not even tender my resignation. Why is that?"

'Oh, I must have placed that letter somewhere..." Replied Gibbs mischievously

Ziva laughed. The elevator dinged and Abby, Ducky, McGee, Jimmy and Tony stepped out Abby charged towards Ziva and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"ZIVAZIVAZIVAZIVA! You're back!"

"Aah! Yes Abby, I'm back and it feels great to be back."

The rest of the team all wished her their welcome backs individually. She sighed. It did feel good to be back.

**Review please! One more chapter to go...**


	9. Final Chapter

**Shalom!**

**This is the last chapter in the tough love series. I would like to thank all my readers for sticking with me through this story. Really appreciate it. 10000000 Abby hugs for all of you!**

**Now, drum roll please!**

The final chapter:

It has been about 2 weeks since Ziva joined NCIS again. She had adjusted back to her old routine, messing up American idioms, rolling her eyes at every movie quote by Tony and cracking up when Tony aims a paper ball at McGee's head. She loved being back at work it was the one thing that made her happy. To her relief, Tony had not brought up her confession. She confirmed that he had forgotten about it.

But, Tony had not forgotten about her confession. In fact, he thought about it all the time. He thought about it when he was Annabelle, he thought about it while watching Hawaii Five-0. He thought about while eating Chinese takeout. He decided that he was going to end his relationship with Annabelle who only called him when she wanted to buy the newest limited edition Victoria's Secret perfume. He'd rather be with Ziva, who appreciates him for who he really is and would risk herself for him.

So that night, Tony called Annabelle over to end the relationship. As soon as Annabelle arrived he told her straight to her face.

"Annabelle, let's not beat around the bush. I no longer have feelings for you. Let's end it."

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Shrieked Annabelle.

"Yes. Stop screaming or my neighbours will kill me."

"Are you breaking up with me because of that Ziva bitch?"

"You know what Annabelle, I am. I've had enough of you. I need someone who loves me for real."

"But I do love you!"

"No, you love me as your ATM machine, not as a boyfriend."

"FINE! YOU JERK!"

With that, Annabelle slammed the door in Tony's face. Tony sighed and devised a plan to get Ziva out on a date with him.

The next day...

Ziva walked into the bull pen to find Tony at his desk.

"Good morning Tony, you're... early?"

"Morning probette. Had a rough night last night."

"I see. Girlfriend issues?"

"Yeah, I broke up with Annabelle last night."

"Oh wow. Sorry Tony."

"S'alright. I'm over it."

"If you say so."

Ziva set her backpack down and began typing on her computer. McGee arrived a few minutes later, starred at Tony with a shocked expression and walked to his desk.

The day passed by slowly without any "Grab your gears." Just dreading and boring paperwork. The clock struck 6 and Gibbs released them. Ziva started packing up. Tony ran up to her and asked.

"Hey Zi. What'cha doin after this?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"I wanna catch a movie, would you care to join me?"

"Nah, I'm kinda tired."

"Then can I bring movies to your place?"

Ziva hesitated.

"Oh come on Zi!"

"Fine. See you later."

At Ziva's house...

Tony had stopped by the supermarket and loaded up on snacks, drinks and got some pizza. He rented a couple of movies including, The Sound of Music. Which was Ziva's favourite movie.

He arrived at Ziva's doorstep and hit the doorbell after a few minutes, she opened the door. She was wearing a green tank top and denim shorts.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come in."

She moved aside for Tony to enter. He set down his snacks on Ziva's kitchen counter.

"Tony, why did you buy so much junk, I don't like to eat too much chips and it will get me fat."

"Jeez Zi, you gotta chillax."

"Whateven."

"Ever."

"Same difference."

Tony rolled his eyes and put the first disk.

3 hours later...

Ziva and Tony watched three movies and went through 4 bags of chips.

"Tony, it's getting late, you should get back."

Tony looked Ziva in the eyes and made his confession.

"Zi, I broke up with Annabelle for a reason, I have found someone I am madly in love with. That's you Zi."

"I..."

"I love you Ziva David."

Ziva looked on the floor and shook her head.

"I don't deserve you Tony. You deserve someone better than me. Better than this broken and shattered piece of glass that no one wants."

"No, don't say that Zi."

"It's true, every one of my boyfriends has ended up dead, I don't want you to end up in the same fate as them. I don't deserve happiness."

"No Zi, you deserve many things. Don't look down on yourself."

"I'm sorry Tony. But I'm a scarred piece of a woman no one wants."

Tony could not stand it anymore. He grabbed Ziva and kissed her.

"What are you doing? Let go! I said mfff..."

When the couple needed air, they separated.

"What about rule 12?" Asked Ziva

"Screw the rules please Ziva. I'm asking for a shot. Please just let me try."

Ziva smiled, she gave in and replied.

"Fine, but you only get one chance."

Tony broke into a wide grin and started kissing her again.

The next day...

The couple arrived at work together in grins. McGee stared at them.

"Who got lucky?" asked McGee.

The couple did not reply and went to their desks.

"What are you two smiling about?" barked Gibbs

"Nothing boss."

"Dinozzo, I wanna talk to you."

Tony followed Gibbs into the elevator, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"You dating Ziva?"

"I know about rule 12 boss..."

"You think I gave up on Ziva without a purpose? I was testing your determination and you passed. Just play grab ass outside of work."

"Thanks boss."

Gibbs head slapped Tony and laughed. Tony broke out into a grin.

This was a new beginning for Ziva and Tony.

_Fin_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
